One Choice
by Im.a.stitchpunk
Summary: One choice changed Leigh's life, but in a good way or a bad way? Only one way to find out. Dolcetto/OC oneshot


I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or even Leigh, the OC, in this story. If you notice any grammar, OOC, spelling, ect, let me know please.

.-.

The night closed in around me as I hunted for a bar to relax in. My feet had carried me way out of town but I didn't particularly mind, I was sick of the same old crowd, drinking the same old drinks to the same old song. My eyes were caught by a sign that read "Devil's Nest". It sounded interesting enough so I walked down inside. Instead of the usual youngsters inside with music I was meet with a smoky atmosphere, a dingy bar, cracked walls, and quite a lot of men and easy looking women. Eyes all turned to me and I awkwardly shuffled up to the bar.

"What can I get for you?"

"Scotch." I murmured as I settled into a bar stool that creaked when my butt hit the surface.

A glass was set down roughly before me and filled with the beautiful liquid. I sighed and downed the glass in one go. A man slid up beside me and smiled wide. "What are you doing in this neck of the woods hun?"

"Looking for a drink." I nodded to the bartender who poured another drink.

"You can go anywhere to get a drink." I peered at the man from under my bangs and took in his appearance. Spiky dark hair, blue eyes, long face, rather attractive. "The name's Dolcetto, what's your's?"

"Leigh."

"Leigh." The way my name rolled off his tongue made me smile. "Interesting."

"And Dolcetto isn't an interesting name?" I sipped the scotch for a moment.

"Hey," he held up his hands, "I meant no harm. I was just saying." He smiled and his whole face lit up. "Get me a scotch too." Dolcetto nodded his head to the bartender who poured a shot for him. "To living like there's no tomorrow."

I'd drink to that.

Our glasses clinked and we downed the drinks together. Soon, that one turned to two, then to three… then to six? My head swam as Dolcetto told me a highly animated story and I giggled at each and every one of his lame jokes. Maybe I had too much to drink.

"No you haven't sweetie." Dolcetto rubbed his hand on my shoulder. Did I just speak aloud? "Yes you did sweetie." Frig. "You can say that again." He smirked and I giggled. "Want to go to my room?"

"You live here?" My voice sounded slurred but Dolcetto didn't seem to notice, maybe he understood drunken slur.

"Yea, come with me." He slid from the barstool and helped me off, his hand tight on my waist. The two of us ended up on his bed just talking. I don't think I've ever gotten drunk and just talked with the man who got me drunk and I don't think I ever will. It felt so nice to just relax against Dolcetto's chest and listen to him talk and tell these outrageous stories that couldn't possibly be true.

.-.

I woke up with a killer hangover but surrounded by a pleasant warmth. My eyes blinked open, glad there wasn't a lot of light, and found a sleeping Dolcetto sprawled out beside me on a bed I didn't recognize. Then it hit me, we got drunk together and just talked.

"Dolcetto." I murmured as I shook his shoulders. "Dolcetto, wake up." He opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me. "What happened last night?" I croaked out.

"We just talked. I promise. I would never take advantage of a woman like you." Dolcetto grabbed me around the shoulders and pulled me back to his chest. "Now go back to sleep, it's way too early to be awake." His breath warmed my head as he breathing slowed and deepened. Soon he was asleep and I joined him, my eyes closed and I focused on the rhythm of his heart under my ear until I passed out too.

.-.

I woke up a second time when Dolcetto started planting kisses to my neck. It tickled and I smiled as I swatted at him. "Good morning." He breathed against my neck.

"Good morning." I replied.

"I was thinking while I was watching you sleep," I couldn't help but blush, I hated it when people watched me sleep, "and I asked myself 'Dolcetto, are you going to let a lovely lady like this slip through your fingers?' and I said 'No', so, how would you feel about spending more time with me?"

"Like dates?" "Yea."

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

His face heated up but he still smiled, "Yea."

"Then I think I would love to."

Dolcetto smiled wide before hugging me tightly, his lips were warm when the pressed to my forehead and I grinned. That one choice to try something new has certainly changed a lot. Maybe Dolcetto will be the sweetest guy ever. Maybe he'll be a jerk. Either way I wanted to find out for myself.


End file.
